Obsidian Glass Rose
by Suppi-chan4
Summary: [AU][By Ori, Suppi & Gen][YxY, BxR, YMxM Implied: SxJ] Ryou Takahashi and Yuugi Motou lost their nearly identical lovers over-night. And they never heard from them again… Until, 5 years later, Bakura and Yami are found again… As children of the night.
1. Chapt 1: Pools of Blood

**+Obsidian Glass Rose+**

~By _Origami Hoshi, Spinel Sun, and __Hikari no Genki~_

**+Chapter One: Pools of Blood+**

**Ori**: Aii! Minna-san, please don't kill us. –hides behind a plushie- We figured since BWC was almost done (it should only be three more chapters at the most) we could start one of the stories we planned on doing.

**Suppi**: -nod nod- Don't hurt please?

**Gen**: Mushrooms. Depressed today.

**Suppi**: Besides, Ori-chan is cheered up by writing, ne?

**Ori**: ;; Wait a minute… You told them?!

**Gen**: Mushrooms. Depressed today.

**Suppi**: ^^;; I think they deserve to know why we took half a month to update.

**Ori**: -sigh- I guess you're right.

**Gen**: Mushrooms. Depressed today.

**Suppi**: -sweatdrop- Okay.. on with our new story! 

**Ori**: Reviews make us happy! ^____^;;

~+~

"Bye, Ryou-kun. Thanks for the ride!"

            Bright eyed fifteen-year-old Motou Yuugi hopped out of his friend, sixteen-year-old Takahashi Ryou's sleek, new white car. The white haired boy smiled and nodded a silent, 'You're welcome'.

            "Have a good time at Yami's, okay?", Ryou commented, "Kami-sama knows you're the only one who can melt that guy."

_Has this happened before?_

            Yuugi blushed slightly, embarassed, and grinned, replying, "Nah. He's a nice guy once you get to know him." Ryou nodded again and waved his fare-well, driving off down the street.

            As soon as the older boy was out of sight, the spikey haired teen walked up the drive-way of the Kurosaki residence. It was a large, mostly white and light peach house, verging on a mansion.

            Yuugi walked up the concrete steps to the large, wood double doors leading to the interior of the home. He brushed a blonde bang out of his face, then took a deep breath. 

_Watch out._

            Slowly, he reached out and pressed the doorbell. A faint, muffled chime could be heard from inside the house. Yuugi stood there, waiting for someone to answer the door. He rocked back and forth on his heels for a while, humming a little song he had made up on the spot.

            After a while, Yuugi was beginning to worry. He checked his watch. It clearly read 4:06 PM. They were supposed to meet at 4 o'clock. The teen scratched his head a moment, then tried knocking the door.

            Surprisingly, it swung open.

            "I guess someone didn't closed the door right", Yuugi told himself outloud to convince himself that everything was alright, "I must not've noticed…"

_It has happened before. _

            The home was strangely silent as Yuugi entered. So silent, that even his breathing sounded loud as a whirlwind. He slipped off his black and white sneakers and stepped into the dimly lit from room. 

            He stepped forward onto something wet. Yuck… Yuugi thought to himself lifting his sock up to inspect it. Something dark stained the white surface. He squinted trying to make out what it was…

            Yuugi hopped over to the wall, foot still in his hand, and flicked on a switch…The liquid… was strangley red… A sticky looking..

_Watch out… Watch out…_

            It suddenly dawned on the youth… Blood… Panic over-took his instincts. Surenly, it wasn't blood… Someone must've been hurt. Not Yami? Yuugi shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. //Whoa.. Okay, slow down.. //He thought to himself.. //Just blood. Someone could've have a bloody nose or something…//

            Failing to reassure himself, Yuugi pulled his socks off, leaving them by his shoes. He ventured farther into the house, flicking on the lights as he went to shine brightness where he traveled… To help calm the nervousness.

            "Hello?", the fifteen-year-old called, forcing his voice to work, "Kurosaki-san? Yami-chan? Is anyone her—Oh.. Kami-sama…"

            Blood… blood… red… crimson… staining…

            Blood…

            Red…

            Crimson…

            Staining…

            "Y-yami-chan…?"

_Watch out…_

~+~

            Yuugi bolted up right in his bed, his sheets drenched with sweat. His heart was pounding loud as a herd of elephants. The young man put a hand to his forehead… He had been dreaming again.

            "It's that day again, isn't it, Yuugi-kun?"

            A soft voice spoke, reassuring him that he was indeed awake and the nitemare was over. He turned his violet eyes over across the room to the second bed in his dorm where the other twenty-one year old, Ryou, layed on his pillow, looking at Yuugi sadly with his large brown eyes.

            "Happy Birthday. And sorry", continued Yuugi's roommate. Ryou knew what he was going through. It had happened to him too.

            "Arigato, Ryou…", murmured he, looking at the room clock whose read 12:01 AM in bright red letters. At the thought of that color, Yuugi flinched away. Blood repusled him. That dream scared him.

            "It happens every year anyways, don't worry", Yuugi spoke again, smiling weakly, "Besides, today is Saturday, we should enjoy the weekend." Ryou chuckled softly, but his eyes remained so sad.

            "I know, but I miss him so much, Yuugi-kun", Ryou said, his voice quiet, "It really hurts. It always does, always has." 

            "I miss Yami-chan too, Ryou", Yuugi consoled his friend sympathetically, "And I know it must hurt not to have Bakura around anymore." His snowy haired roommate nodded, snuggling down deeper under his covers.

            "More than anything."

            "More than anything", Yuugi echoed.

            "We should get some sleep…", Ryou advised, turning around to face the other direction. Yuugi sighed in agreement and layed back down on the bed, staring at the dark ceiling. How many years had it been? Five? The ache hadn't dulled at all.

            Not at all.

~+~

            RING RING!!

            The phone blared loudly in the ear of twenty-two year old Jounouchi Katsuya. The blonde fell out of his bed, tangled in the sheets, face composed into an expression of groggy surprised. After climbing part way out of the sheets, Jou reached for the phone.

            "Moshi.. Moshi... Katsuya speaking..", he muttered, hair a big mess. //What time is it? Breakfast…// He thought, waiting for a reply.

            "Hey, Jou-kun. It's Yuugi", answered a quiet voice, "Sorry for calling so late… I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to bother Ryou." Jou sighed. //Must be that day again…// He commented mentally.

            "Puppy….", a voice from his roommate whispered affectionately from the bed Jou fell off, "Who is it? Keep it down, will you? Unlike you, some people have busy days tomorrow." 'Puppy' frowned and gave his roommate a repproachful look.

            "I'm no puppy, _Seto", he growled covering the mouthpeice, "And if you wnt company on that bed, you'll stop calling me that." Seto just chuckled quietly and purred, "Grr.. Puppy's a little grumpy, ne?"_

            Jou sighed and sat up against the bed. "Hello?", Yuugi's voice came over the line. "Sorry", Jou answered finally, "What's up with you, Yug?" There was a moment of silence.

            "Ano... I've been thinking.. About.. You know…", after a while, a hesitant voice came over the line, "And.. I… Yeah… I…" Jou nearly slapped his forehead. Five flippin' years and his friend still wasn't over one cold guy…

            "You worry too much", he settled on saying, wondering if after his chat with Yuugi he should eat or get back in bed. Eat or sleep. He weighed his two options absently.

            "I don't know, Jou… It's just that… He was just gone…I mean, one minute I find his body…", on the other end, Yuugi shuddered involuntarily at the thought of the blood staining the carpet and his lover's abnormally pale face, "I go call the police.. And .. And he's… Gone.."

            "Man, Yug, I know that's kinda weird, but ya know, ya gotta keep goin' sometimes. I mean, he loved you, didn't he?", consulted the blonde, "I'm sure he'd want you to be happy."

            "Yeah… I guess.. Thanks, Jou-kun", Yuugi replied, "Sorry again for calling so late. Jaa ne."

            "Jaa, Yug."

            Click.

            "So… About the 'company in the bed' thing…", Seto's voice commented as a finger prodded the back of Jou's head.

~+~

            Yuugi hung up his cell phone and unlocked the bathroom door and slipped quietly back into his bed. He placed the cell phone on the nightstand by his bed and layed down on top of the covers, arms and legs spred out.  The twenty-one year old stared at the wall, sighing quietly.

            "So, what'd he say?"

            "Ryou-kun?", Yuugi asked, not really surprised, "Don't you ever sleep?" This remarked was rewarded by another soft chuckled from the albino college student. "Does darkness ever sleep, Yuugi-kun?", he replied.

            "Only when morning comes", Yuugi said wisely, "Only when the light strikes from the east."

            "You mean, like a vampyre?", Ryou joked, trying to lighten the mood. Both boys chuckled quietly together in the darkness of early morning. Both boys lost in despair, laughing in the dark.

~+~

            In the darkness and shelter of a large room, two blonde, tanned children of the night lay side by side, wrapped in crimson silk sheets that pooled around them like the blood they lusted to bath in. The first, with spikier hair, snuggled closer to hs companion, burying his face in the light, golden hair.

            "Kiram…", he whispered, voice muffled, "Do shadows lust or love? Desire or devotion?" The other, Kiram, shrugged lightly, replying quietly,"Does it matter when I'm here in your arms?"

            "No.. Not really."

~+~

             The renowned vampyre lord of deception, Lord Hiraku, sat quietly, black leather clad leg drapped over the arm rest of his 'throne'. He toyed with a crystal ball, watching his spawn wrapped in each others embrace. //Marik… Kiram…// He commented. //Are you done playing yet?//

            He watched as Kiram giggled and untangled himself from his lover's grip. //What would you have us do, Hiraku-sama if not play?// Hiraku laughed darkly. So young, so naiive. //Today is special.//

            //How, Hiraku-sama?// A third voice, Marik's spoke mentally. //Today, my newly turned vampyres are ready to be taken on their first true hunt. I trust you will be taking them, Marik? Kiram?// He drawled, sounding uninteresting in the work of his spawn as long as it was done according to his will.

            //Yes, Hiraku-sama. It will be done.// Hiraku laughed again at the response. He tucked a strand of pale blue haired behind his ear with an elegant finger before bothering himself to answer.

            //Good. Take them out tonight after the sun has set.//

~+~

**Suppi**: And thus we present to you our latest project!

**Ori**: We'd appreciate any constructive critisism and stuff.

**Gen**: Mushrooms. Depre—

**Suppi**: -sweatdrop- That's enough, Gen.

**Gen**: …

**Ori**: O.o;; -sweatdrop- Ano.. Okay! So, R + R please! You know you want to. ^^;;

**Suppi**: And Happy New Year!! ^0^

**Ori**: Oh yeah! Happy New Year!!

**Gen**: Mushrooms…-.-;;

**Suppi**: O__O;; Gee. Are you sure that's not just Meta-chan saying Mushrooms? 

**Ori**: ^^;; You're being so cynical, Gen.

**Gen**: Mushrooms.

**Suppi**: Uhm.. Okay.

**Ori**: ^___^;; If you haven't yet, go read the new chapter of BWC!!

~+~


	2. Chapt 2: Perfect Corruption

**+Obsidian Glass Rose+**

~By _Origami Hoshi, Spinel Sun, and __Hikari no Genki~_

**+Chapter Two: Perfect Corruption+**

"Do not ask which creature screams in the night, Do not question who waits for you in the shadow. It is my cry that wakes you in the night, And my body that crouches in the shadow. I am Tzeench and you are the puppet That dances to my tune."  
_~Karanzantor the Vile, The Traitor of Xian****_

**Ori**: ^__^ Ohayo, minna-san! ^.~ And welcome to the new year! –is feeling exceptionally well today-

**Suppi**: ^^;; Yes, quite.

**Gen**: -whines- I wants to watch a moovie. Mushrooms.

**Suppi**: After we finish posting. ^^;;

**Ori**: ^0^ We can watch The Net!

**Gen**: 'Kay! Mushrooms. ^__^

**Suppi**: -cough- Right.

~+~

Ori's Review Replies

**Blue Lagoon Loon**: Sugoi! You really like it? T-T Tenku soo much Loon-sama! –bows several times-

**Loanshark**: Gomen… -.-;; Gen-chan says, "Mushrooms" all the time. Don't bother telling her. She doesn't know she does it. .O;

**Yami Tsuki Tenshi**: Dark Moon Angel? ^^;; My Japanese is so bad. Is that what it means? O.o;  Anyways, thAre yoank you. ^.^

**Rosz of the Angel**: T-T Really?! I'm so honored! –cries- Happy New Year's! ^__^

**Diamond**: We intend to. ^^

~+~

            "Hiraku-sama."

            The lord of deception yawned boredly and turned his cold, green eyes in the general direction of the vampyric voice that had addressed him. Hiraku tossed his crystal ball up and down, catching it each time with precise reflexes. "What is it, Nephthys…? Sekhmet…?", he asked quietly.

            Two female nightwalkers stepped out from the shadows behind Hiraku's throne. The one who had spoken, Nephthys, wore a small frown on her lightly tanned face. The other, Sekhmet, settled on glaring at the nearest object.

            "Bad news, m'lord…", murmured Nephthys, "Permission to speak." Hiraku turned the corner of his ruby lips in a frown. Bad news? The disturbed his thoughts with bad news? 

            "Make it quick. In day and I want to rest", he spoke in a near-whine, sounded not unlike a very spoiled child. 

            "Well, as it happens", Sekhmet spoke, her voice harshened by centuries of angery exsistance,  "The disaster duo has decided to go day hopping _again." Her voice sounded annoyed, as she was. The dark warrioress continued glaring._

            "Ah.. I see. Well, no matter. Just make sure they don't melt or anything. If it gets drastic call Lady Le Fay. All I want is for them to be back in time for their hunt", Hiraku said, not that he really cared. And that was a lie. He wanted much more than that.

            "Yes, m'lord."

            "Wait… There's also the letter from the Siren Queen, she wants an alliance t--"

            "Go do something useful", the lord of deception interuppted, "You're boring me with all this useless talk."

"Yes, m'lord"

            The two vampyresses nodded obediently and backed into the shadows silently, the rustle of their loose Egyptian attire the only sound. Hiraku made sure that his female spawn had left before laughing quietly to himself in the darkness. 

~+~

            Sitting in a small, cozy café known as Kaze no Le, two college students sat silently among the other, busy and bustling customers.

"Tea?", Ryou asked his roommate politely, pouring the hot drink into one china teacup for himself, looking up and waiting for Yuugi's reply. His violet eyes seemed so distant, like he was still in last night's dream. Nitemare. Ryou sighed and gently tapped his friend on the sholder.

            "Huh? Sorry", Yuugi murmured, looking up at Ryou. He sighed and repeated his question, receiving a short nod from the twenty-one year old. Ryou carefully poured another cup for Yuugi and pushed it over to him, setting the tea pot down some place safe.

            "Jasmine and vanilla", Yuugi commented taking a sip, "And… Honey?" The white haired boy nodded with a chuckle. 

            "Of course…"

            "Today's going to be a good day, Ryou", Yuugi declared, setting his cup down, "I just know it's gotta be. So, I'm going to have a good time, in their honor." Ryou smiled softly. Good. It was time that Yuugi stopped living in the shadow on the past. 

            "After this, we can go for a walk", Ryou offered.

            "Maybe.. we can stop by…", Yuugi hesitated, "Yami-chan's old house." Ryou's eyes held a look of surprise for a moment, but he nodded his silent consent. It was his firm advice though, that one should not grasp to the past, lest it should hold you back from the future.

            He never really took his own adivce.

~+~

            Up high in the branches of a large, shadowed tree whose location's importance may be debated, a crimson eyed nightchild watched mortals laugh and talk amongst themselves, whispering the latest gossip or what had happened at home. How long had it been since he had been able to do that? Too long.

            "How long…", he murmured, "Since I held you…?"

            He layed up against the rough bark of the tree, picking verdant leaves off from their branches, twirling them around in his slender, vampric fingers.

            "Yaaami…", a whiney whisper, "Hiarku-sama doesn't want you to melt. Where's Bakura? What are you doing out here in the sunlight? Vampric suicide?"

            "Just thinking, Sekhmet", he replied crossly, giving the Egyptian vampress who materialized before him an annoyed look, "No reason to bother me." She gave him a glare, shuddering slightly.

            "I hate the sun. I can't stand the mortal world."

            "Then leave. Hello, Bakura."

            Another vampyre materialized in the branch above the two others. His face looked somewhat amused, somewhat irritated all at the same time. His white hair fell down like a cascade. A spikey one.

            "I can't surprise you anymore, can I?", he chuckled, almost sounding spiteful, but not quite, "Took you while. Slowing down, are you?" Sekhmet sighed and shook her head. What did Hiraku think she was? A babysitter?

            "I hope.. Sekhmet.. That you aren't calling Bakura a baby. I don't think he'd like that", Yami commented, smirking slightly, showing his not fully developed fangs off a little. //Sure as hell I wouldn't…// Bakura mentally growled at Sekhmet.

            "Whoa! Okay, look, I know when I'm not wanted, alrighty? Alrighty. Now, don't melt, boys. Le Fay'll have a fit." //Oohh.. Auntie Morgan with have a great big fit.// The female warrior said irritatedly. //Just watch! With my luck.. You're going to come back half melted. And first hunt coming tonight too!! AUUUGHH!!//

            "I should hope I don't become half melted", Yami replied reasonabley.

            //Hangin' around mortals with only the shade to protect you?! Just wait the wind comes around! Melted, I tell you…//

            Another glare, and the vampress was gone.

~+~

            "Well, here it is, Yuugi", Ryou looked out on the once white and peach, now yellow house. It was still as vast as it used to be. Some of the old cherry trees still stood out gaurding the area. It wasn't the same though. The image of the glorious house it had been that day, so many years ago, was still fresh in his mind.

            "It's… ", Yuugi struggled for the words to describe how he felt about being back as the.. so to speak, crime scene, "Ano… It's… err.. Okay." Ryou blinked at him.

            "Okay? After all these years, you say, 'It's okay'?", the older boy asked, looking at him flabbergasted (Ori: I always wanted to use that word. ^^). Ryou blinked at Yuugi again.

            "It's just that… I don't know, Ryou. How am I supposed to feel?", Yuugi replied quietly, "It's not like everything is alright. But, I don't know… I just… Felt like I should say something. For Yami if not for me." Ryou sighed.

            "Come on… Let's go home… Still got that essay on a famous person to write for Yajima-sensei to write", Ryou commented, turning away the house and pulling his jacket closer around him to protect him from the late afternoon wind.

            "Okay…"

            Yuugi looked on for a while longer before turning to follow his friend.

~+~

**Ori**: So! What do ya think? ^^

**Suppi**: Good, bad, totally sucky?  
**Gen**: Mushrooms. ^^ Sorry about the shortness.

**Ori**: Review! The button's powers draw you!

**Suppi**: Mwhaha! Feel the power of reivews!

**Ori**: Speaking of which, if we missed yours, we promise to reply to it next time.

**Gen**: Mushrooms. If you remember.

**Ori**: ;; …

~+~


	3. Chapt 3: The Siren Queen

            **+Obsidian Glass Rose+**

            ~By _Origami Hoshi, Spinel _Sun, and _Hikari no Genki_~

            **+Chapter Three: The Siren Queen+**

The lips which will be markedly full and red are drawn back from the teeth which gleam long, sharp as razors, and ivory white.  
_-Montague Summers, The Vampire, His Kith and Kind (1928)_

**Suppi**: Hallo! 

**Ori**: Welcome to the third chapter of OGR.

**Gen**: Mushrooms. You mean…

**Ori**: No. 

**Suppi**: Okay! First of all, we'd like to tell you who is seen as who, if that's confusing to you (and I perfectly understand, Ori-chan had to tell me twice), you'll understand in a mite.

**Ori**: Okay, here's the thing…

Mai Valentine – Mai Audara, Queen of Sirens and Harpies

Anzu Masaki – Anzu Thetis, Queen of Seafolk

**Gen**: Mushrooms. Now you know.

~+~

Suppi's Review Replies

**Yami Tsuki Tenshi**: Sugoi! Ori-chan wanted me to tell you she's very pleased that she guessed right. ^^ Yami and Bakura have not seen the hikaris yet.

**Sarina Fannel**: Sarina-san! ^0^ I'm so glad you're reviewing! Happy happy happy!

**Blue Lagoon Loon**: **Chapter:** -suddenly drops out onto screen- X___X Ouch…

**Giggleplex**: ^^;; Can I ask you something? What inspired your screenname? XD It's so cool! **Gen:** Yes! Mushrooms.

**Eeyaatoe**: Thank you! We're glad that our new fic isn't like totally crappy or something of the sort.

**Cat**:  Tenku!

**Lily22**: -hugs- LILY-SAN!! ^0^ Oh oh oh! Thank you sooo much for reviewing! **Ori**: It means soo much to us!  
**Vera**: -lol- We love your review, as always. ^.~ 

**Chibigreen Tanuki**: Tanuki-san?! SUGOI!! ^0^ Thanks for reviewing! 

**________** : Uhm.. You don't have a screen name, so we put a line. 'Cause you can't really bold a blank. ^^;;

**Kurisu**: Love the screen name! Anyways, thanks a lot. The three of us always try to be original as possible.

**MayaMai**: Do you mind if I share your review with some of my readers? ^_^ -big smile- If you're interested in writing another story with us to post on your account with your characters, e-mail Hikari no Genki at hikari_mushroom@gundamwing.net. We've already sent you an e-mail just to make sure you got our message. Don't wanna take any risks, no da.  As of now, we are not accepting any new characters into OGR.  Thanks anyway. Whoa! Long review, eh? 

~+~

            "M'lord?"

            The timid voice of obedient Nephthys broke the silence of the air like fragile glass in the throne room of the vampyre lord of deception. Sitting with his arms draped over the arm rests, Hiraku glanced down at her irritatedly. His eyes looked down dangerously and crossed his leather-clad, buckle ruled arms. (Ori: Sounds like Yami.) //

            "Once again, you do not hesitate to bother me", Hiraku said, his annoyance ringing in the vampress's ears, "Nephthys. Explain yourself immediately." Nephthys looked arouned nervously and shuffled her feet a  little bit before replying confidentially. //Forgive me, Hiraku-sama. But.. The Queen of Harpies and Sirens has come demanding an audience with your lordship…//

            Hiraku growled something under his breath before commanding his underling, "Very well.. bring her in." Nephthys nodded submissively and backed out of the room through the large, double doors hiding in the shadows of the throne room.

            Moments later, the same doors re-opened, admitting a tall, winged woman with long blonde hair and sparkling purple eyes. Hiraku fought to hide his amusment. So, the Harpie Queen herself had come before him, the lord of deception. Quite the nerve.

            "Ah, Mai Audara, the Siren-Harpie Queen", Hiraku drawled, sounding rather bored, "You honor me with your presence. How is it that such a noble as yourself would come to visit a humble lord like me?" His voice carried all the sarcasm to tell Queen Mai that he was not to be trusted.

            "You ignored my request for alliance", she replied, "I knew I could not trust a male, but times have pushed themselves beyond the range of gender. I have already formed an alliance with the Queen of the Seas. They nymphs and merfolk have joined us in our war against the rebel Harpie Men."

            "You formed an alliance with her or you slept with her?", Hiraku asked cruelly, eyes dancing with mad pleasure at picking on the Harpie Queen. Mai flushed a soft pink and glared at the vampyre lord. Her feathered wings bristled with frustration.

            "How dare you.. Hiraku. Anzu Thetis is a valuable ally", growled Mai, "I would not lower myself as to doing anything of the sort just for political advantages… Unlike you, Hiraku. Sleep with them, then kill them. That's your way, isn't it?" Nephthys re-entered the room just in time for the poisonous statement. She flinched as though struck. She trusted her master.

            "My way is none of your business, harpie", Hiraku replied distastefully as though speaking of vermin, "And your alliance has been denied. Let it be known that the vampyres of the Deception House will not side with the Harpies and Sirens." Mai's fair face filled with anger.

            "Very well. Let it also be known, that should any trouble some, the Harpies, Sirens, and Seafolk will not aid the Deception House." Hiraku laughed, wild eyes peircingly gazing at the Siren Queen. Nephthys shuddered ahd stepped into the shadows. Hiraku was in an amused mood. Not good.

            "I would not have it any other way."

            Mai gave him one last digusted look before turning and walking out the double doors, her violet cape rippling out behind her. Hiraku's insane laughter's echo escorting her out.

~+~

[Later]

            "Uhm.. So … Who're you writing your report on?", Ryou asked Yuugi from his spot on the bed where several papers and an assortment of writing tools lay spred out.  From the desk in the dorm they shared that had a similar lay out, Yuugi smiled a little sadly, and mysteriously.

            "Can't tell."

            Ryou sighed and layed down, squashing some papers and replying, "Okay… Whatever, Yuugi." He yawned and glanced down at his watch. 7:59 PM in bold green numbers.  

            "Hey, Ryou, you tired?", Yuugi asked quietly, toying with his UniBall pen absently, looking around occasionally. 

            "Yeah…"

            "Ah well, never put off tomorrow what you can put off today!", Yuugi said cheerfully, jumping to grabh is pajamas and snatch the bathroom first. Ryou turnedhis head to wtach him, but decided better of his first idea to tackle his roommate and steal the bathroom for himself.

            Ryou reached over and picked up Yuugi's essay, reading the title. Kurosaki Yami: The Missing  Teen Millionare. With a sign, the college student put the paper back, feeling a little guilty for having read his friend's paper. More guilty that it had turned out to be on his former lover.

            Clunk.

            "Yuugi!", Ryou asked urgently, looking for the source of the sound, "Did you hear that?" A muffle 'nu-uh' from a toothpaste filled mouth answered him through the door.  "Quick, come out!"

~+~

            "So, are all first hunts this boring?", Bakura asked in an annoyed voice, folding his arms, "If I had known, I'dve stayed back with all the other vampyres." Yami chuckled quietly. He knew, and Bakura knew they both were releasing the eagerness they had been harboring for their first hunt. He was just being Bakura.

            "Stop being so annoying", replied Marik crossly, materializing from the shadows, followed by Kiram who made an ungraceful appearance by instantly going to wrong direction into a wall.

            "Ouch…"

            Kiram pouted in a corner, rubbing his head while waiting for the others. 

            "Pick a room", Marik said, guesturing towards the many dorm room doors down the hall. Bakura shrugged and looked at Yami. The other vampyre sighed. Everything was always him. Yami this, Yami that. Marik tapped his foot impatiently. Hiraku sure had high expectation for these mere younglings.

            "That one." Yami pointed at a door.

            "That door it is", Bakura said.

  
~+~

            Four vampyres materialized in the room. Bakura gave a snort. It was.. soo.. He searched for the word. Very clean, organized (discluding, the several papers) white… Ryou-ish.  Unlike his spikey haired companion, Bakura had no trouble mentioning his koi's name. 

            "Geez..", Kiram muttered, "Headache…"

            Marik sighed and put a hand to Kiram's head. //You're fine.// //Are you sure? I might have brain damage!// Kiram asked urgently, worried about his brain. Marik sighed again and gave him a look. //When I say fine, I mean fine.//

            "No-body's here", Bakura observed, poking at the essays, "Hey, YAMI! You're famous!" The addressed vampyre looked over his sholder at Bakura like he was crazy, not understanding what he meant. Bakura tilted his head and read the two names.

            Slowly, a frown spread over his face.

            "Let's find somewhere else to hunt."

            "Fine, it doesn't matter. Like you said earlier, no-one's here", Kiram agreed, faced into the shadows with Marik, who gave the other two an impatient look. Yami nodded to Bakura and vanished.

            The white haired nightwalker followed slowly, watching the room as if waiting for something to jump out.

            "Ryou..", he murmured, vanishing into the darkness.

~+~

            Two college students tumbled out of their closet, both faces holding expressions like the ones of those who had seen the dead. Or rather, the undead. Yuugi turned to Ryou and looked at him. Ryou turned to Yuugi at look at him.

            "Bakura/Yami?!"

  
~+~

**Ori**: Okay, that last part was a little lame, but it's late.. We're tired..

**Gen**: Mushrooms. I'm up waaay past bed time. Step-mom's gonna have a cow. –vanishes like vampyres-

**Suppi**: Alrighty.

**Ori**: So, enjoy.. lalalala..

**Suppi**: We'll be starting CiaB when we finish BWC, which we'll update tomorrow.

**Ori**: Promise. -.-

**Suppi**: R+R, onegai!!

  
~+~


	4. Chapt 4: Mending

            **+Obsidian Glass Rose+**

            By Origami Hoshi, Spinel Sun, and Hikari no Genki

            **+Chapter Four: Mending the Unmended+**

"Sometimes I think I understand everything. Then I regain consciousness"  
_-Ray Bradburn_

**Ori**: Before we do anything else, we wanted to appologize for not updating BWC like we said we would.

**Suppi**: There's an explaination, really!

**Ori**: As of now, Gen-chan is having some problems with school and stuff, so she won't be writing.

**Suppi**: She said we could update this story since it's new…

**Ori**: But, she wanted us to ask you if you minded us waiting for her to be able to write again.

**Suppi**: So, reply soon!

**Ori**: Also, I wanted to show everyone something. Not to be insulting, of course, I just wanted to see what people think, 'cause frankly I was a little surprised. 

**Suppi**: We received a  very interesting review from Miss MayaMai. –presses play on review recorder-

**Review Recorder**: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

**Suppi**: Whoops! We love Vera but.. err… Wrong one. ^^;; -tries again-

**Review Recorder**: Nice Story. Listen. I'm Yami's sister and Bakura's my fiance. Maya Motou is Yuugi's sister and Ryou's girlfriend. Maya wants ta know if ya want ta put us in.  
I'll be a child of the night and maya hangs around Ryou and Yuugi. ok?

**Ori**: Opinions on this are really needed. We're pretty sure we going to say 'no', but if anyone has a different opinion or anything, we'd love to hear!

**Suppi**: Ori has a hard time saying 'no' to folks. -.-;;

+

Ori's Review Replies

**Yami Tsuki Tenshi**: Sorry to keep you waiting!

**Soleia Nova**: Would you really? T-T Thanks so much! I'll try to get Gen to e-mail you, but she's not really in a good mood as of now. Thank you again!

**Chibigreen Tanuki**: You bet she will.. –cackles evily-

**Alpha Slave**: You flatter us, really. –hugs her plushie- Thanks for the gifts!  
**Kurisu**: (Hiraku: What about my buckles?! ;) –bwaps Hiraku- Don't mind him. He's crazy. ^.~

**Shenya**: Thank you! –hugs- ^0^

**Diamond**: We intend to! 

**Eeyaatoe**: Well.. We'll try to get her to reply. -.-;; -grumble- Darn depression.. And, like I said before, she doesn't realize she says it. Seriously, you'll be like, "Hi Gen, why do you say mushrooms?" And she'll be all, "Huh? Mushrooms."

**Synchronized Love**: Tenku!

**Giggeplex**: Oooh! Ah well, there is this one person who has the weirdest screen name.. Err.. I think their screen name is something like Eternally Schizo or something like that. Okay, whatever.  -.-;;

**Lily22**: Omg.. You are like a totally awsome author! ^0^ That's why! 

**Rosz of the Angel**: Yay! You so clever! Honest. Only like one person has ever mentioned that, and it's from BWC. 

**Rae**: Uhm.. not these vampyres… ^^;;

**Silver Dragon**: Thanks so much! We appreciate it totally when someone likes our stories! Also, we are aware that most people spell vampyre with an 'i'. It's simpley our style to spell it with a 'y'.

**Lady Guena**: I know you!! –hugs- So nice to see people you recognize. ^^;; 

**Vera**: -cries- Me so sowwy.. Please understand Gen? (Meta: I'm away from these freaky people! ;;)

**Dilanda**: Tenku for reviewing!

+

Ryou looked at the clock. 1:27 AM. And Yuugi still wouldn't come out from his sanctuary of blankets and pillows on the bed. It was rather embarassing really. He was, after all, twenty-one years old.  Yuugi had been under there for about an hour now. Maybe he was asleep.

"Hey.. Yuugi-kun? You awake in there?", Ryou asked quietly, poking the covered mass known as Yuugi Motou on the bed, "'Ello…?" A spikey haired head popped out from under the covers, followed by a face containing two large violet eyes that turned to their owner's roommate, who was sitting on the bed.

"Ryou…", Yuugi replied, "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't bother me right now. I'm kind of trying to.. uhm.. sort things out right now?" Ryou sighed and shrugged, getting off Yuugi's bed and taking a seat at the desk they shared.

"Are you sure you don't feel like talking?", the albino college student comforted, "I mean.. I know.. This is.. somewhat... unusual.. But, there's a logical explaination, I'm sure." Yuugi rolled over onto his side an pushed back the covers a little, running his fingers absently over the surface.

"I don't doubt that, Ryou… It's just that.. For five years, I thought the person I loved was dead… And one night.. He just pops up in my dorm? Doesn't use the door? I mean, he just appeared.. No phone calls.. No anything to say he's even been alive!"

Ryou ran a slim-fingered hand through his pale hair, feeling a headache from tiredness coming on as he answered, "I know how you feel… Don't forget about Bakura. I mean… It's a little crazy, yes… But… You know, it was late.. And…"

"What about those two other guys? They went through a wall, Ryou. It's more than a little crazy", Yuugi protested, sitting up and untangling his bangs, "I mean, it's not like dead people just appear in the middle of the night after five years and leave through a wall …"

"I know, I know… Right now, I'm too tired, okay? We should get some rest and talk about this in the morning", Ryou suggested, climbing into his own bed, knowing he would a heck of a time trying to get to sleep. Ah well, it was worth a try.

"Okay…", Yuugi agreed, turning off the lamp by the side of his bed.

~+~

            "How… very… very…", Hiraku began, searching for the correct word to describe just how extreamly annoyed he was. He glared down upon his Kiram, Marik, and his two new spawn… Whatever their names were. And… their disgusting little excusing for prey…

            "Disappointing?", Nephthys supplied, standing beside her furious master who nodded absently. Marik folding his arms and gave Nephthys a look that clearly said, 'I WILL kill you, you annoying little…' Uhm.. yes.

            "Yes, disappointing, whatever..", Hiraku said with a wave of his hand, "As I was saying, you worthless underlings really annoy me. You bring me this sad excuse of a wimp…" The lord of the Deception House guestured with his foot at the helpless, mostly dead purple haired, female form on the floor before continuing, "And you expect me to call it a sucessful first hunt? I should banish you."

            "Do as you wish", Yami muttered irritatedly, glancing at Bakura who was too busy frowning and muttering something along the lines of, 'Stupid concieted freak of nature…' to notice that he was being watched.

            "I will. Come to think of it, you can stay because I'm feeling gracious today. But, I don't wanted you leaving the house, otherwise, I'll be forced to sick Sekhmet or Nephthys on the two of you", warned Hiraku, feeling completely superior at the moment. The obedient female vampyre blushed with pleasure at being mentioned by her master.

            "As for you, Marik… Kiram…", the vampyre lord addressed his older spawn, "If you wish to be able to continue being lovers, you will obey my orders _much better in the near future, understand?" Kiram, standing behind Marik, stuck his tongue out defiantly at Hiraku, saying nothing._

            "You worthless people are dismissed.", Hiraku commented, either not seeing the act of defiance or chosing to ignore it. He waved his hands and the four vampyres stepped into the darkness, glaring at him rebelliously before vanishing to who knows where.

            "Nephthys?"

            "Yes, m'lord?", Nephthys answered as soon as her master had come to the 'thys' part of her name, "What is it you require of me?" The lord of deception gave her a strange look, but decided to tell her before she dropped dead with excitement at being assigne yet another job.

            "Trail them. Make sure they don't leave."

~+~  
  


            "Let's leave! I hate this place… I hate Hiraku.. I hate a lot of things", Kiram said, pouting in a corner of the scarlet room, "But, I really hate Hiraku." Marik nodded in agreedment. //Hate is an understatement.// 

            "I don't care if he's lord of the world, let's get out of here. I have better things to do then be pushed around by such a stupid, self-centered…", agreed Bakura, fiddling with what apepared to be a dagger as he leaned up against the wail, scowling at the thought of the filthy vermin known as 'Hiraku'.

            "But, where would we go?", Yami interupted, thoroughly getting the point, "Where can we go where Hiraku is unable to find us?" Kiram shrugged, too busy looking around the room to really say anything.

            "Let him find us… It doesn't matter. At least for you it doesn't. He prizes you far too much to really punish you", Marik muttered, seriously considering stabbing Nephthys multiple times with a stake or abadoning her in sunlight.

            "Feh. We should just go our separate ways…", Bakura advised, "He can't find us all at once." And I know just where I'll be going… He thought, watching the others. Kiram shrugged again. 

            "Fine, at sundown we leave."

~+~

**Ori**: That's all for now!

**Suppi**: Before you leave or anything, we wanted to announce something.

**Ori**: Okies, you all know, if you read the chapter…

**Suppi**: That, the victim of the vampyes was purple haired female.

**Ori**: We're telling you now that she IS from Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Suppi**: First person to guess…

**Kiram**: HI!!!!!!!!!!

**Suppi**: X___X –knocked out-

**Ori**: Uhm…

**Kiram**: -poke- What's up with her?

**Ori**: Right, first person to guess who she is gets.. err.. –grabs Kiram-

**Kiram**: Eh? O.o

**Ori**: Gets Kiram for a day!

**Suppi**: X___X I'm sooo confused…

~+~


	5. Chapt 5: Dark Ally

            **+Obsidian Glass Rose+**

            by Origami Hoshi, Spinel Sun, and Hikari no Genki

            **+Chapter 5: Dark Ally+**

"I'm not evil! I'm just misunderstood. (long pause) And evil."  
_- Matt - Mezan -- Zelgadis on the Mailing List_

**Ori**: Okay! Couple of short annoucements, folks. It's important that you read these if ya wanna be up to date with the three of us.

**Suppi**: First of all, sorry Miss MayaMai, but it's official now with the imput of the other reviewers. We will not be excepting your characters into our story.

**Ori**: Also, Gen-chan says she'll be back soon! Yay! So, look for a BWC update!

**Suppi**: Also the winner of our contest, the lucky (unlucky?) person who gets to have Kiram for a day…

**Kiram**: -is too busy beating Hikari plushie to death with an ugly stick- 

**Suppi**: -cough- As I was saying, the person who won our contest was … -drum roll- Kurisuchina! ^0^ Congrats, you get Kiram for a day. You can feel free to add him to author's notes or whatever. Use him while you can! We also hope that you will include that you got him from Suppi-chan and Ori-chan! ^^;;

**Ori**: We also got a review saying that we should shut up with author's notes. Well, s/he didn't say that exactly.

**Suppi**: But that's the impression we're getting. If you feel that we talk too much, just say so, okay?

**Ori**: That person also believes that we spend too much time on OCs, well, they play an important roll later on, so bleh to that.

**Suppi**: That's all, folks!

~+~

It's Gen's turn to reply to reviews.. And well, err.. She's not here. Sorry, peoples! Next chapter will be Origami Hoshi, so, you will receive a reply to your reviews. ^^;;

**Hiraku**: Wait?! What about Kurisu? I want a plushie!! –waves buckles around-

**Kiram**: -suddenly appears with ugly stick from Alpha Slave- MWHAHA!! No more beating plushies, will now get Hiraku!! 

**Hiraku**: EEP!! –hides behind Kurisu- Nephthys!? Sekhmet?! ANYONE?!

~+~

[Dark, appox. 6:30 PM]

            "Ha! I'm done!", Yuugi yelled triumphantly, standing up on his bed waving his essay papers on the missing teen millionare about, once again inside his dorm with his roommate, "I'm finally done! What about you, Ryou? You done yet?" The albino looked up.

            "Yup, all done", Ryou replied, sitting crosslegged on the floor, back up against his bed with his papers and research spred about in a semi circle, "And if this isn't a 'A' paper, I dunno what'll please that Yajima woman." Yuugi laughed good-naturedly and sat back down, setting his essay neatly on the desk they shared in between the two beds.

            Suddenly, Yuugi spoke again, reaching over and pulling the blinds on the window shut, "Ryou… It's becoming dark again." The simple statement needed no more explaintion. Ryou knew. Would they really come again? The white haired student sighed and began clearing away his papers.

            "It is, isn't it? Perhaps we should… Take a break. Classes don't start until later tomorrow, so, I suppose it's alright to finish whatever else we have tomorrow", Ryou suggested, trying to lighten the mood. He had spent all day attempting to make Yuugi stop worrying. It had worked. For a while, atleast.

            "Take a break", he echoed, fiddling with the white sheets spred out on the bed. His soft violet colored eyes zoned out, gazing blankly into space. Remembering… Remembering… Quiet summers under the sakura tree, cold winters entangled in his lover's arms…

            "Right", Ryou agreed, looking away from his friend's pain filled expression, uncomfortabley ajusting his fluffy pillow, "We can …" The twenty one year old bishounen was interupted by a soft tap on the door. _Tap tap tap. A continuous, urgent sound. _

            "Or", he ammended, "We can answer the door." Yuugi snapped out of his trance, nodding slowly and getting up from his seat on the his bed. The spikey haired youth went to the dorm room door and unlocked it. He opened the door.

            "Hello, mortal. My contacts tell me you can be of value to me. My name is Mai Audra, Harpie-Siren Queen supreme, and I have a deal to offer you."

~+~

            Yami sat quietly, wrapped in his own mysterious thoughts as he sat in his favorite tree in the mortal realm, the soft moon's glow lighting up his pale face and crimson, vampric eyes. Distant, ruby eyes. Thinking…

            "What is with you and trees?", a familiar white haired vampyre's voice questioned, followed by it's smirking owner in the branch above Yami. The multi-color haired vampyre looked up at the other, raising an elegant eyebrow in an amused fasion.

            "Bakura. Why can't you just say 'hello' like every normal person?", Yami asked in reply, plucking a delicate virdant leaf from it's spot on a small, weak branch hanging in front of him.

            "Hello", Bakura answered sarcastically, rolling his cold brown eyes.Yami chuckled softly, releasing the leaf to the equally cold night breeze, which instantly swept up the lone emerald leaf, flying it up and away from the thoughtful vampyre.

            "Don't you have somewhere to go tonight, Bakura?", he asked, selected another fragile leaf from it's place on the branc and twirling it in his slender fingers, "To see someone?" Bakura shrugged the questions off, standing on his own branch.

            "I might."

            The white haired vampyre leaped off the branch and down onto the ground, silently and dissappeared into the night, leaving Yami, wrapped in thought… Thinking… Waiting…

~+~  
  


            "M'lord!!!"

            The urgent cry of the Egyptian vampyre, Nephthys, rang through Hikaru's ears. He grumbled quietly. Dear Elohim above knew he was sick and tired of hearing that stupid girl's voice. Stupid, stupid girl… 

            "What is it?!", he demanded, folding his arms in a very immature pout, especially for a nine hundred year old vampyre, "And why do you keep saying 'm'lord'! I used to like that title!" Nephthys looked at her feet, muttering her most sincere apologises.

            "Forigve me, Hiraku-sama… I just thought you would like to know… That… ", she nervously whispered, "That…. The two have left for the mortal realm… I thought I should…" The deception lord gave her a glare that instantly caused her to stop speaking.

            "Stop thinking, Nephthys, it's bad for you", Hiraku remarked to his underling, "And as for the others, I don't care. I knew they would leave. Anyways, I will make sure they are severely punished when they return." He smiled wickedly, treasuring dark thoughts.

            "Yes, Hikaru-sama.."

~+~

            "W-wait a minute! I think you've got the wrong place, lady", Yuugi said, confused, "I don't think I know you." The young man blinked at the blonde harpie queen who glared in a rather annoyed manner.

            "Mortals…", she sighed, folding her arms and still standing in the doorway, "So, so haven't heard of me. But, I'm sure you have heard of those two Deception-spawn…" Her fair face scrunched up into a disgusted expression as she continued, "Yami and Bakura?"

            "Bakura?", the voice Yuugi's white haired roommate joined into the conversation, "What about Bakura?" Ryou's hair appeared over the sholder belonging to Yuugi, who stood blocking the door way. He looked curiously at the siren stranger standing in the hallway.

            "You know, you'd better let me in. I have a feeling you're completely clueless."

~+~

            Kiram sat wrapped in a sea of crimson colored, silk sheets… Twirling a ivory dagger that glinted dangerously every time he turned it. The young vampyre lay on his stomach, watching the moonlight from the now open window reflect off his weapon onto the walls and floor. He hummed a soft tune as he amused himself, skillfully mixing his music with the night's silence.

            "Marik-chaaaan…", he remarked quietly, stopping his song, "… Will we always have to listen to Hiraku? I don't like him very much.. His face reminds me of … of.." Kiram paused to think before continuing, "Of a chipmunk." Marik sat up on the bed and gave his koi an amused look. //Hiraku doesn't look like a chipmunk.// He commented mentally, lips upturned into a smirk. //Mortals don't think he's cute. Besides, do you see any diabolical, crazy chipmunks?// 

            The other vampyre blinked. Slowly a smile spred across his face as he shook his blonde locks. //I guess you're right!! Hiraku doesn't look like a diabolical, crazy chipmunk. He DOES act like a spoiled mortal child though.// Kiram nodded thoughtfully. Marik shrugged and flopped back down onto the soft red sheets, playing with the smooth material in between his fingers.

            "Someday",  Marik murmured, "We won't have to listen to that fool."

            His lover nodded, a determined look crossing his youthful face. He turned around and tossed the dagger at the wall where it stuck.

~+~ 


	6. Chapt 6: True Pain

**+Obsidian Glass Rose+**

_By Origami Hoshi, Spinel Sun,_ and _Hikari no Genki_

**+Chapter 6:True Pain+**

"By three methods we may learn wisdom: First, by reflection, which is noblest; Second, by imitation, which is easiest; and third by experience, which is the bitterest." 

_- Confucius_

**Ori**: Actually.. Hi.

**Suppi**: We'd like you to note that Gen-chan is still absent.

**Ori**: She would like to appologise and say that she will be returning as soon as posssible.

**Suppi**: We'd tell you what's wrong now, but we haven't seen her in ages.

**Ori**: Totally.

**Suppi**: However, she has designed a clique for us, which we hope has spurred her happiness into gear. 

**Ori**: As you've probably guessed, we have no members. If you'd like to join (you don't have to have a website), just say so in your review. We don't want to advertise here, so we'll give you the URL in your review reply.

~+~

Ori's Review Replies

**Lily22**: Eep! Sorry for the long wait.

**Chibigreen Tanuki**: O.o;; Wow. That's great! ( **Hiraku**: -whine- But I don't want to be run over by a car!! )

**Firedraygon97**: Aww! Gee, thanks! ^^

**Loanshark**: Sorry for the wait!

**Vera**: -hugs- We wuv Veraaa!!! 

**Dilanda**: That's cool. ^^ Don't worry. Only a few people have noticed… Err, well, either that or no one bothers to say that they noticed.

**Kurisuchina**: ( **Hiraku**: -happily hugging a smiley face plushie- ) ( **Kiram**: -appears before Ori- Kiram missings Kurisu-chan… T-T ) Sorry! Hey, Kurisu-chan, feel free to use Kiram whenever. ^^ He likes you.

**Blue Lagoon Loon**: Wow! Can I try? ^^

**Eeyaatoe**:Bad thing, maybe?

**Yami Tsuki Tenshi**: He is, isn't he? ( **Hiraku**: I am no such thing!! )

~+~

"Please, sit down…", Ryou offered, guesturing in the general direction of the desk chair, brown eyes filled to the brim with uncertainty and curiousity. The harpie queen looked skeptically at the chair and gingerly sat down, drapping her wings over the back of the chair.

"You have something to tell us then", Yuugi encouraged, closing the door and carefully locking it before sitting down on his bed next to his roommate. Mai nodded, cutting right to the chase.

"I've been informed that you two are the former lovers of two vampyres of the Deception House under the rule of Lord Hikaru… Yami and Bakura", she began, siren eyes watching both boys' every move like a hawk, "And I also know that Hiraku uses them like puppets. It would be in my best interest to have Hiraku removed and those two lovers of yours put in his place. That way I will have another ally for the Harpie War."

"I don't understand… Vampyres? Deception house? Hiraku? What are you talking about?", Yuugi asked nervously, toying with the white sheets, "You don't mean that all those years ago, Yami-chan was turned into a vampyre?" Ryou's face showed similar worry.

"Yes. I do mean that. Vampyres are very real, and they are divided into Houses. There are many houses, such as the Deception House and the Lifeblood House. Each house is ruled by a lord. In this case, your lovers are vampyres of the Deception House under Lord Hiraku", the queen explained patiently, crossing her legs. Yuugi and Ryou looked at each other, looking for belief in the other's eyes.

Finally, after a moment of silence, Ryou spoke, "Miss… Audara, you do realize how hard this is for us to believe, right? I mean, it was much easier to think that they … had…" He stopped, looking away uncomfortabley.

"I understand", the harpie-siren queen agreed, "And I will prove what I say is true to you Ryou if these wings are not proof enough. Yuugi, however; must leave you here alone tonight. I suggest he leaves as soon as possible." She spred her wings out to show her point.

Yuugi looked at Ryou again before speaking, "How do we know we can trust you?" Mai chuckled softly, twirling a strand of golden hair around a perfect finger.

"You don't."

Ryou spoke up, "Yuugi, you don't have to go."

"I know, Ryou", Yuugi answered, standing up, "But I have to know. No matter how outrageous this seems." Mai folded her arms, also standing. She moved to stand by the closed door.

"Where will you stay?", his roommate asked.

"At Jou and Seto's room", Yuugi answered, giving him a reasuring smile, "You know I'll be safe there." Ryou nodded unsurely.

"And, Miss Audara, where will you be?"

"I won't be sticking around here. I promise to return tomorrow night though. Harpie's Honor", she replied proudly.

"Okay…", the white haired student sighed, "Let's do this."

  
~+~

For former mortal Yami Kurosaki, the wind seemed to murmur one name over and over that night. One ringing name. One name he had never been able to forget. One name he did not want to forget. One person he did not want to forget.

Yuugi… 

"Perhaps…", he murmured to himself, "… You have forgotten me, koi?" He closed his ruby eyes half way, unseeing in the darkness of the night, lost deep in thoughts of only one. One.

Yuugi…

"I… have not forgotten you",Yami continued, realeasing another loose leaf into the cool night breeze to be swept away, never to be seen by those crimson eyes again.

~+~

Yuugi knocked on the door and called, "Oi! Jou-kun! It's Yuugi!" From inside the room a muffled bump followed by a 'Seto! Someone's at the door! Stop that' reached Yuugi's ears, causing him to blush slightly.

"Jou, just err… finish up in there!", he called again. Some stumbling followed by another loud noice occurred. Finally, the door swung open. Yuugi's blonde friend stood in the door in blue pjs with the buttons slightly messed up.

"Oh, hey, Yug.. S'little late, ain't it?", Jou greeted casually, opening the door to admit his friend. Yuugi smiled sheepishly and entered.

"Sorry. I needed to leave Ryou alone for a bit", he explained.

From the bed, Seto, also dressed in pjs with messed up buttons, sat up and looked over in Yuugi's general position. He nodded a greeting. Yuugi waved a little as Jou closed the door behind him.

"Sou ka…", Seto murmured. (I see..)

~+~

**Ori**: The end for now. Next chappie coming up hopefully tomorrow.

**Suppi**: Don't forget about our clique. ^^

**Ori**: Bad Suppi! Stop mentioning that. S'almost as bad as advertising.

**Suppi**: Sowwy… X_X

~+~

  
  



	7. Chapt 7: Revealing Light

               **+Obsidian Glass Rose+**

            By Origami Hoshi, Spinel Sun, and Hikari no Genki

            **+Chapter 7:  Revealing Light+**

"I'm afraid to believe that there is hope somewhere in my black heart for the darkness to be shown the light."

-Jedidiah Knight

**Ori**: We're back with another vampric chapter of OGR!! 

**Suppi**: Ta da!

**Ori**: We have really nothing to say.

**Kiram**: Weee! Kurisu-chan is soo much fun! –glomps-

**Ori**: Don't do that to reviewers, Kiram!! X_X

**Kiram**: -cackles and runs away, spontaniously singing lyrics from rhymes-

~+~

Suppi's Review Replies 

**Lily22**: Uhm.. It's kinda like a club. Not really. But anyways, the URL is http://white-game.netfirms.com if you're interested. 

**Kurisuchina**: ( **Kiram**: -hugs- HI!! ) ( Buckle-less **Hiraku**: -chucks plushie at Kiram- Quiet you. I get to greet her first! ) ( **Kiram**: -sticks tongue out and runs away- ) Uhm.. okay. Tenku for reviewing! URL is http://white-game.netfirms.com! 

**Diamond**: Thanks!

**Rosz of Angel**: That really flatters us! I began liking shounen-ai because of a very talented author who I really look up too. I mean, I didn't just like it. ^^;;

**Shenya**: Well, it'll get longer. The plot is starting to fall together now.

**Eeyatoe**: Hehehehe.. –evil smirk- URL is http://white-game.netfirms.com!! 

**Aymeleh**: -is struck down by questions- Itai… X_X

**Blue Lagoon Loon**: ( **Ori**: Lalalala…) Good goin', Seto-san. ^.~

**Yami Cleopatra**: Oh, sugoi! Can we call you Cleo? ^^ We promise to make the chappies longer since the story is coming together now.

**Yami Tsuki Tenshi**: -hands her cup of hot coco- It's cold here too. X_X I'm a regular Supcicle.

~+~

            "Sorry, we weren't prepared for you, Yug", Jou appologized sheepishly, smiling embarassedly, guesturing to the messy room, "If I'da known you were coming, I'da cleaned up a little."

            "My puppy would've been too tired to do that", Seto snickered, smoothing out the sheets with a hand, propping himself up with an elbow on the bed. Jou turned around and gave him a 'quiet-before-I-make-you-be-quiet' look before turning back to Yuugi, who was somewhat embarassed himself.

            "I'm sorry, I should've called first. It was a last minute sort of thing", Yuugi explained, absently toying with a strand of blonde hair, "It was really important that Ryou was by himself for a while, so I told him I'd be staying with you guys."

            Jou grinned and sat down on the bed answering, "Nah, it's cool, Yug. We don't mind havin' ya here." Seto arched an eyebrow at that statement containing 'we', but said nothing.

            "I hope I'm not too much trouble", the guest added, sitting down in a random chair by a desk facing a window. Jou hastilly shook his head, "Of course not, Yug." 

            "Thanks, you guys."

            "Anytime, really", Jou offered, giving him a friendly look, "We're pals, right?" yuugi nodded, smiling good-naturedly. Never was he so happy to have friends as now. His thoughts were in such a jumble, and it was nice to have someone to talk to.

~+~

            Bakura grumbled angrily as a green tree leaf smacked him in the side of the head, carried along by the night's breezey hand. Stupid Yami, he thought grumpily, Stop plcuking those stupid things…

            He traveled stealthily along the outer wall of the building, peeking in each window in attempt to identify it as Ryou's.

            "Why don't they just stick their names on the window?", he muttered irritatedly out loud, "Stupid mortals don't know anything anymore." He stepped back into the shadows, deciding to conduct his search from the inside.

            The vampyre appeared again inside the building, mumuring to himself, "What was the number..? 15 something? … 1567.. Stupid numbers.." His cold brown eyes glanced at every door number as he wandered down the halls.   

            I wonder, he mused, What Yami would do if I told him about his little Yuugi. Perhaps.. I shall keep it to myself…

            He chuckled quietly to himself.

~+~

            A few rooms away from the wandering vampyre's search, Ryou sat quietly in the dark, waiting for Mai Audara's promised proof. His heart knew what was going to happen, even if his mind hadn't figured it out yet.

            He was strangely nervous, sitting there alone. The white-haired boy kept glancing at his watch uncomfortabley, waiting for something to happen. Anything to happen. The phone to ring. A knock on the door.

            Ryou was beginning to wonder if he would regret his decision to trust the so-called 'Harpie-Siren Queen Surpreme'. It was bad enough that he had to believe all this crap about vampyres and houses..

            It was easier, he mused, when he thought that Bakura was dead then when he believed that his lover was a blood-sucking demon of the night ruled by a pesky over grown.. Ryou searched for the word to descibe the 'Lord Hikari' Mai had told them about.

            Chipmunk.

~+~

            "Nephthys..", purred Hiraku or chipmunk, which ever you prefer, once again toying with his all-seeing crystal ball, "I want you to do something very, very special for me, dear…" The Egyptian vampress appeared instantly, the 'yes-m'lord' smile on her tanned face.

            "Yes, Hiraku-sama?", she said politely, wondering about, but liking, his new mood, "What is it you would ask of your humble servant?" Hiraku gave her a sly smile and motioned her closer.

            "Listen to me, dear Nephthys, I'm in dire need of a Lady to help me rule th house…", he said cunningly when she was close enough, "And I know you have been a good girl… However, there is one thing I would like you to do for me.. Just.. to prove your loyalty."

            Nepthys nodded eagerly, answering instantly without thought of the consiquences, or even what the task might be, "Anything for you, my lord." She bowed deeply to prove her point.

            "Excellent…", Hiraku said delightedly, smiling. On the inside though, the wheels were turning… Inside, he was laughing. 

            Evily.

~+~ 

            "Her Majesty, Queen Anzu Thetis of the Seafolk", announced a tall red-haired, female harpie guard dressed in golden armour as the brown haired, fair faced nypmh known as Anzu Thetis entered the throne room of Mai Audara.

            "Lady Mai..", she greeted, nodding in a friendly manner exactly opposite of Hiraku's, "Have you begun our plans to over-throne the tyrant Hiraku?" Mai looked upon Anzu from her throne.

            "I have. I sincerely hope that you are pleased with the results, Lady Anzu", she answered courtiously, "For I am rather sure that I will be. Soon, there will be three new houses, and the Deception House will be no more."

            "You have selected leaders, then?", Anzu inquired.

            "Yes. Yami to lead the Darkness House, Bakura to lead the Shadow House, and … Kiram to lead the Pureheart House", the harpie-siren replied, crossing her legs. Anzu's face filled with surprise.

            "Kiram? The child-like one? Why not the other? Marik?", the sea nypmh asked, utterly shocked, "Surely he would make a much better leader than that immature child." Mai shrugged.

            "Kiram is a survivor."

            "I guess.. I guess so, if you think it's best, then it shall be done", Queen of the Seafolk said gracefully, turning around, her blue robes rippling in the air behind her like ripples in the ocean, "I bid you good-luck, Queen Mai Audara of the Harpies."

            "And I to you, Queen Anzu Thetis of the Sea folk", Mai answered.

            "May the Almighty grant the world deliverance from Deception."

~+~  

            "Sekhment, beloved sister…", Nephthys said calmly, suddenly appearing in the room she shared with the other Egyptian vampyre, completely taking her by surprise, "I need to ask you something. Something important."

            Sekhment recovered from her shock and snorted, answering, "Something for that devil Hiraku? Really, Neph, I don't know why you lower yourself to serving him. In fact, you know, I wouldn't even be here if I didn't worry so much about you."

            Nephthys handed her sister red liquid in a golden cup, replying, "Well… Master Hiraku wants to know if you know anything about Kiram and Marik rebelling…" She smiled innocently as her sister took the cup.

            "I know nothing."

            Sekhmet glanced down at the crimson drink, cautiously taking a sip before commenting, "It's not blood. It tastes.. bitter.. If I didn't know better, Neph, I'd think it.. was…." The vampress stopped there and coughed suddenly, dropping the cup which crashed into the ground with a resounding clang..

            "N-n-ephth-hys…?", she stammered, a hand at her own throat, shuddering violently as she too crashed to the ground, "W-why..? T-t-trait-t-tor..…" Nephthys looked down mercilessly at her convulsing sister.

            "Because I love him."

            In her pain, Sekhmet laughed harshly, quickly coughing afterwards. She muttered softly, "H-he… H-he will never… L-love you…" She gave one last twitch and lay dead on the ground. No stake mark. No sunlight. No one would ever know what happened. But the truth lay in her lifeless life, and a victorious smile lit her dead face.

            "LIAR!!!", Nephthys screamed at the corpse, "He loves me!! HE LOVES ONLY ME!!"

            Her angry cry rang of the walls, and in his throne room, an evil vampyre lord laughed softly, thinking to himself… 'If only you knew…If only you knew…'

~+~ 

**Ori**: Kinda freaky, eh?

**Suppi**: Yup.

**Ori**: Totally.

~+~


	8. Chapt 8: Paranoid

        +Obsidian Glass Rose+

             By Origami Hoshi, Spinel Sun, and Hikari no Genki

             +Chapter 8: Paranoid+

"Walking across the thin ice of my dreams, fearing the cold water of reality beneath me. Yet, onward I tred."

Francois Muriae

Ori: Yay! We've almost lured Gen-chan out of depression.

Suppi: We really wanted to thank Kurisu-san for helping us.

Ori: And now, we present to you the next chapter of OGR!!

Suppi: And Hikaru is more devious then ever.

Ori: And he has less buckles than ever, too.

Suppi: Anyways, we hope you enjoy the new chapter!!

~+~

Well, uhm..Gen's turn to reply to reviews again. We hope she'll be back soon!! ^.^;; For now, you can watch Hiraku and Kiram.

Kiram: ;; Evil chipmunk must dieee!! 

Hiraku: -busy laughing insanely- MWHAHAHA!! I'm going to rule the world, sort of.

Kiram: O_O;; …

~+~

             The Queen of Harpies sat quietly in her throne room, her only companions in the silence being her three elite harpie warrioresses: the Harpie Sisters. Mai took a deep breath of the cool, night mountain air that flowed into the open room. The time was coming soon. Soon, she would have to take action. The war came closer and closer with each passing day. Hiraku would have to be disposed of.

             "Harumi", the queen addressed the green haired harpie sister, "Take Kiyora and Rilka to deliver a message to the Lord of Deception, Hiraku. Tell him that he has two days before we take action."

             The sisters nodded and exited the room without replying. Mai sighed. She felt somewhat guilty at using young human boys like she was to get to powerful vampyre spawn. But, this was her war, and she was determined not to lose.

             She knew that Bakura would reach Ryou by the end of the night. Then, Mai Audara mused to herself, she would have to make sure that Yuugi met his former lover as well. After which, she would use this 'Achille's Heel' to get them to turn on their maker.

             "I'm sorry, Yuugi… Ryou. Forgive me", the harpie murmured softly as though the college students could hear her, "This is a war I cannot afford to lose, and deception clouds the minds of the people. Mortal or immortal."

~+~

             "1567.. Finally", grumbled Bakura, "Stupid mortals." He faded into the shadows of the wall and shortly reappeared inside the room. The dorm room was quiet, and there was no signs of movement. 

             The white-haired vampyre scanned the room silently. He could smell the mortal blood. He turned his brown eyes to the bed up against the wall. There, a form lay, long white hair covering his back. His soft breathing signified that he was asleep.

             "Ryou", the name sounded alien on Bakura's tongue. It had been what felt like centuries since he had addressed this boy. He stealthily approached the bed. His mortal lover still looked the same. Pale face, white hair. Still somewhat girly looking, despite five years of maturity.

             As if hearing his name, Ryou stirred slightly, turning to face the other way. He muttered something, but continued to sleep. Bakura reached out, as if in a dream, to touch the other's face.

             Suddenly, Ryou turned around again, his eyes flashing open.

             "Bakura?!", he yelped in shock, his heart nearly jumped out of his chest. The other's hand jerked back. The two look-a-likes stared at each other for a moment.

             Finally, Bakura scowled, muttering, "What? Surprised to see me?" 

~+~

             "Tokeino otoni oikakeraru, wasurerukotode kyoo no hi o, boku wa ikiteiruyo…", the radio played Beautiful Alone as the three friends sat at the table, looking at each other over the top of their cards.

             "Hm.."

             Jou looked in the center of the table where a pile of goldfish sat, waiting for a victor to stuff them down his throat. There was a moment of silence. At long last, the three boys showed the others their hands.

             "Full house!", Jou declared reaching for the snacks. Suddenly,  a gentle hand grabbed his arm. The owner, Yuugi, smiled.

             "Nope, sorry, Jou", he appologized, taking the fish shaped crackers. Jou turned his eyes to glance at Yuugi's card. An ace, king, queen, jack, and ten of hearts lay happily next to each other. 

~+~

             Yami leaped down from his tree sanctuary. Bakura was up to something, and he knew it. Five years sharing a house with the vampyre told him so.  And he was about to find out just what Bakura was up to.

             He faded silently into the shadow of the tree.

             "Going to have fun without me, Bakura?"

~+~

             "Lady Anzu?", inquired a pink haired servant, dressed entirely in blue, "The scout have returned with information." The sea nymph queen looked up and smiled.

             "Thank you, Umiko. Please send them in", Anzu Thetis replied, sitting elegantly in her chair on the blacony of her seaside castle. The servant nodded and returned to the door, opening it slowly. An aqua magician with long, wild purple hair and a mask on his face entered the room, long green and yellow robes flowing behind him.

             "Queen Anzu Thetis", he greeted, removing the golden mask to reveal happy ruby eyes and a smile, "It's so good to see you." Anzu nodded and motioned for her guest to sit across from her in a white chair. He accepted gratefully.

             "You have news for me, then, my water mage?", she inquired.

             "Indeed. Grave news. It seems that Hiraku is hiding someone powerful. We suspect the Gemini", he said seriously, frowning. The queen frowned as well. This was serious. The Gemini were two brothers of an unknown immortal race, suspected vampyres with awsome powers.

             "We must warn Lady Mai immediately."

~+~

             Kiram wandered down the halls of the Deception House humming a little tune to himself. He had left Marik in their room, saying that he needed to take a walk. Sitting there thinking about how much he hated Hiraku had gotten a little bit boring. 

             The child-like vampyre stopped at a wooden door, decorated only with a silver colored door knob and a carving of  a sun and moon. He smiled somewhat. Nephthys and Sekhmet's room. Prank time.

             "Sekhmet-chaaan", he called, "S'Kiram! I wanna tell you soomething!" No reply. Kiram frowned and knocked, calling again. Still no reply. The blonde sighed and faded into the room.

             "You're no fun Se—"

             He stopped. On the ground, Sekhmet's dead body lay, drenched in red liquid from a golden cup on the ground.

             "Sekhment? Ra, Sekhemt! Are you okay?", he urgently asked the lifeless corpse who did not answer, seeing as it was dead. Sekhmet's blank eyes gazed straight foreward, her pale lips turned in a sad smile.

             "If Sekhmet is dead…", Kiram thought, "Who is next..? What if.." Suddenly, he stopped and dashed out of the room. This was so not happening to him!

~+~

             Hiraku chuckled to himself as he watched Kiram figure things out in his crystal ball. His spawn just got more clever each day. A look of pure horror crossed the young vampyre in the crystal as he hurried to find his lover. 

             "Pathetic", Hiraku commented, "Traitors don't live, you know that you silly boy. Show me Nephthys!" The image changed to that of the backstabbing vampress, Nephthys, who had murdered her sister. She was walking down a dark hall, heading to Marik and Kiram's room.

             "You poor, naiive girl..", the lord said, smirking, "Traitors don't live, and you are a traitor, aren't you? Went and killed your sister all for little ol' me… Ah well, I don't need wimpy servents like you. I have.." He stopped and grinned to himself. It was his secret. His lovely little secret.

             "Show me Bakura", he commanded the crystal ball, "You think you can hide from me? I know everything… Ah.. What a sweet little boy…" Hiraku tilted his head like a curious child as he saw Ryou's face. 

             "Hm.. interesting…"

             At that moment, the doors to his throne room burst open, admitting three disgusted looking harpie sisters: Harumi, Kiyora, and Rilka. The strode in wearing their golden armour and bearing thorned whips.

             "The Harpie-Siren Queen wished to send the Lord of Deception, Hiraku, an urgent message", they declared in unison.

             "Well, well… Renorian, Ronen. Take care of these lovely ladies", the vampyre lord chuckled as two pairs of silver glowing eyes appeared in the shadows behind his throne, "You know what to do."

~+~

Ori: And that's all folks, because we're hungry.

Suppi: Yes, quite! –drools at the thought of goldfish- Oh yeah, and we'd like to thank everyone who joined our clique. URL is white-game.nefirms.com! ^^

Ori: BAD ADVERTISER!! –twaps Suppi with Gen's borrowed oak tree-

Suppi: Ow. X_X

~+~


	9. Chapt 9: Tears

**+Obsidian Glass Rose+**

by Origami Hoshi, Spinel Sun, and Hikari no Genki

**+Chapter 9: Tears+**

"Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it."  
_~Reaper Man, Terry Pratchett_

**Ori**: Oi, there folks!

**Suppi**: And welcome to the next chapter of OGR!!

**Ori**: We're back to updating now. ^^;; -sweatdrop-

**Suppi**: And Gen promises to be back soon.

**Ori**: And Meta is on vaca. -.-;; Lucky duck.

**Suppi**: Oh yes, and we've been using a lot of the duel monsters in our story, so here's a list.

Harpie Lady Sisters **àHarpie Sisters**

Water Omotics **à Umiko**

Water Mage **à Aqua Madoor**

Renorian and Ronen **à Gemini Elves (Male Version)**

~+~

The Harpie Sisters stepped backwards, their eyes watching the silver orbs as their masters stepped out of the shadows. The first, with a cascade red hair that fell down his back freely like a wave of blood, smiled wickedly at the three messengers before him. The other, his face more innocent and with long braided hair of gold, looked at his enemies with sincere sorrow, if nothing else.

"I'd like you to meet my warriors, the Gemini", chuckled Hiraku as he stood, eyes sparkling with devious delight, "Renorian and Ronen. I hope you do not find their company boring. In fact, I'm sure you will be just _screaming_ with excitement…" The Lord of Deception gave them a short wave before backing into the shadows of his throne, dissappearing to who knows where.

"Stand your guard!", commanded the pink-haired sister, Harumi, taking a defensive stance with her whip in her right hand. Her sisters, Kiyora and Rilka, ruffled their long, soft wing feathers, seemingly ready should they be attacked.

"Zephyr's Touch!!", the blonde suddenly called, pointing a slender finger at the trio of harpies. As sudden as the chant, waves and whisps of white magic flew to the tip of his index finger, rushing out at the target at it's master's call.

"El curse it!", yelled Kiyora, pushing her green-haired sister Rilka out of the way as the magic spell came hurtling towards them through the air from the tip of the user's finger, "Elves. They're El-cursed _elves_! Only elves have magic like that!! And they have magic!!"

"Magic?! Don't you think that's a little obvious!?", remarked Rilka angrilly, shoving her sister off, "It doesn't matter! I can take these losers on!" The green-haired harpie lunged forward, unleashing the fury of her whip upon the blonde-haired elf.

"Wind Sheild!", the attacked cried, putting his hands up for defense. The whip crashed into a hovering blue shield of protective magic called on by the blonde elf and flew back at it's owner, Rilka.

"It's no good!", shouted Harumi, "Let's get out of here!" She spred her wings and began to prepare for flight, along with her sisters. A chuckle came from the red-haired magic user as he pointed his palms at them.

"Death's Tone!"

~+~

          "Marik!", Kiram shouted, practically throwing the door off it's hinges as he made his way into the room, heart and mind filled with panic. 

          "What?!", a surprised, but nonetheless familiar voice shouted back, it's owner giving Kiram a strange look. The young vampyre blinked a moment, not sure of what to do following his intrusion, but, settling for a flying hybrid mix of a hug and tackle.

          "Marik! Marik, Marik, Marik! Are you okies? Sekhmet… And, and, and the cup.. Hiraku!! Sekhmet… Eww! And she was all dead and…", the blonde rambled on, wrapping his arms protectively around the lover he had spent so much time worrying about.

          "Whoa! Slow down there…", advised the other blonde vampyre, carefully stroking Kiram's messy golden locks, "Why did you burst into the room yelling my name again?" Kiram took a deep breath, calming down slightly at Marik's touch.

          "I was going to go bothe- err, check on Sekhmet, and I went in her room and she was on the ground, dead as … uhm.. one of those shiney things on the door", repeated Kiram in a more sensible way, "And Nephthys was no wherings. I thought whoever killed Sekhmet was coming to get you!"

          "Baka…", the other replied affectionately, "I wouldn't die that easily, and you know it, dummie." Kiram gave Marik a pout-ish look, sticking out his tongue defiantly at the other blonde cutely.

          Suddenly, a shadow was cast over the two hugging forms from the wide-open door way. An unwelcome, Egyptian vampress stood in the door way, two cups of red liquid in her tan-skinned hands. Kiram's eyes narrowed dangerously at the intruder, suspicious dripping from his gaze. Undaunted, Nephthys smiled.

          "Hello there boys, just thought you might like a drink…", she offered, her eyes glazed over with frightening madness, "You should drink it, while it's still fresh." The younger of the two male vampyres continued to watch her suspiciously, his companion's expression betraying no feelings.

          "Nephthys", Marik said calmly enough, "I didn't expect to see you here. Are you aware that your sister is laying dead in the middle of your room on the floor?" Nephthys's smile wavered momentarily, but she made her entrance to the room with out faltering.

          "Why… yes, it's.. very unfortunate", the vampress said quickly, almost hastily, "It was very shocking to me. I'm at a terrible loss." But her voice showed no concern or sorrow for the loss of her sister Sekhmet's life. Her eyes shed no tears and her steps did not falter.

          "Indeed…" Don't you think you should tell Hiraku-sama? Marik pressed on mentally, feeling Kiram's grip on him tighten protectively as the young one glared untrustingly at Nephthys, who had set the goblets down on a near by desk. 

          Hiraku is very busy. She replied by way of explaination, watching Kiram cautiously, feeling his almost angry gaze. Hiraku? Don't you mean, _Lord Hiraku? Hiraku-__sama? Asked Marik again, suspicion growing by the moment._

~+~

          Yami silently entered room number 1567, following his instincts to the room that Bakura had hastilly advised that they leave behind on their first hunt. I know you're in here somwhere, he thought to himself, probably causing some strife, no doubt…

          "Bakura…", the child of the night began, seeing a white-haired form on the bed. But, he stopped.

          It became apparent, that on the bed, their pale skin covered in moonlight, that their were _two white-haired boys, and not merely one. The  more fragile looking one clutching almost desperately to the other's shirt, his face streaked with tears of longing and years of lonliness. Just those two. Clinging to each other like nothing else in the world mattered. And nothing did matter to them. Nothing but the warmth of each other's embrace._

          Yami could not bring himself to break that, but inside of him, his own longing resurfaced. His need to hold his own koi again. He turned to leave, feelings racing wildy. 

          On the door, something caught his crimson eyes. A yellow sticky note had been stuck there upon the wood. It clearly read in clear handwriting  that had once written things like, 'I love you, Yami', or , 'Meet me at 5 o'clock! – Yugi'.  Only this time, the note read, 'Room # 3657. Jou and Seto. Be back in the morning, Ryou. - Y'

~+~

          "Queen Mai!!", an urgent call of a messenger broke through the silece of the Harpie Queen's reserved thoughts, "Our seers have received a message from Queen Anzu Thetis of the Seafolk. They say it is very, very urgent. Should I have them bring the message in?"

          The blonde queen looked up, her violet eyes flashing like a storm. She nodded shortly. The doors to her throne room pushed fully open admitting four Siren Mages dressed in elegant, wavy  green material. The stood as though they were four corners of a square, and in the center of that square, a magically produced image of the Seafolk's queen, Anzu Thetis, stood in all of her glory.

          "Lady Mai. I must warn you immediately. Do not send messenger or warriors to the House of Deception. I repeat, it is far too dangerous to send messengers or warriors to the House of Deception", the wavering image of Anzu warned, her face an etched picture of worry and stress. There, the message ended.

          "You see why we worry, your Highness, you have already sent the Harpie Sisters, and we fear for their lives", the messenger babbled on, "Can we not send help?"

          "No", answered Mai Audara firmly, "We must heed to Lady Anzu's warning. No one, Harpie or Siren, will be sent to their doom by this Queen if I can help it. However, if I cannot destroy this tyrant with my own people, then his vampyre children will. Leave me and my mages, I have some work to do!"

          "Yes, your Highness!"

          The servant quickly bowed and backed out of the room, leaving the queen and her four magicians alone in the vast room to do a little plotting.

~+~

**Ori**: Yay!

**Suppi**: Okay, we finally updated. 

**Ori**: Any shortness or crappiness is quickly appologized for.

**Suppi**: Er, yeah, what she said.

**Ori**: Oh yeah, and we'd like to say tenku to Vera for updating her story, Sundial, if you haven't read it yet, goooo doooo ttthhhhhaaatt riiiiiigghhht  now!

**Suppi**: Yes, quite.

**Ori**: Remember, folks, R + R so we looove you! ^0^

~+~


End file.
